


Милота и Котики

by genmitsu



Series: SixDrabbles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Fluff, Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: #SixDrabblesЗаявка: "милота и котики, во всех смыслах" :)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: SixDrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Works in Russian





	Милота и Котики

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kitties and Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053820) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu)



> По твиттерскому челленджу на шесть драбблов.  
> Драббл, конечно, весьма условный...
> 
> Для rosita_miller :)

Привычно поднявшись в кабинет Освальда - по делу, между прочим! - Джим меньше всего ожидал увидеть его на коленях перед шкафом, заинтересованно заглядывающим внутрь. Он невольно скользнул взглядом по контуру его ног, мгновенно же смутился и нахмурился. А они еще и слова друг другу не сказали. Джим нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Что там такое? - спросил он, подходя ближе.

Освальд дернулся и вынырнул из шкафа. Раздражение на его лице немедленно сменилось очаровательной мягкой улыбкой, когда он увидел перед собой Джима - и вставать он не торопился.

\- Джим! Так рад тебя видеть! А тут… - Освальд будто замялся и снова улыбнулся, совсем по-детски. - Забавное дело, понимаешь ли… Тут котята.

\- Котята? - Джим удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Да. К черному ходу повадилась ходить кошка, ну и повара ее не гоняли, подкармливали даже, а она, видимо, решила, что мой шкаф - лучшее место, чтобы окотиться.

На лице Джима, видимо, промелькнуло что-то вроде обеспокоенности, потому что Освальд чуть закатил глаза и вздохнул.

\- Ну за кого ты меня принимаешь, старый друг? Ничего с ними не будет. Хочешь на них посмотреть?

\- Хочу, - внезапно даже для себя самого согласился Джим, и опустился на колени рядом с Освальдом. Тот слегка подвинулся, уступая место, и Джим заглянул на нижнюю полку шкафа. Там, на каких-то темных и прежде, вероятно, аккуратно сложенных вещах, лежала кошка, а рядом с ней - два маленьких черных комочка. Кошка настороженно глядела на Джима, котята спали.

\- Какие маленькие, - прошептал Джим, чувствуя, что губы расплываются в улыбке.

\- Им день или два, - также тихо отозвался Освальд, и когда Джим повернул к нему голову, то заметил, как близко они друг от друга. Снова смутился.

\- Так ты теперь будешь еще и кошачьим крестным отцом? - усмехнулся Джим, выпрямляясь и вставая.

\- Видимо, - Освальд тоже выпрямил спину и с удивлением уставился на протянутую Джимом руку. - С-спасибо…

Он будто боялся опереться всем своим весом, вставая, и в итоге пошатнулся, не удержавшись на травмированной ноге. Пришлось ловить.

Какие-то скомканные слова благодарности, на которые Джим лишь помотал головой, и они говорили о чем-то - по делу, конечно же - Джим получил обещание Освальда достать информацию в кратчайшие сроки, и вроде бы все как всегда. Только в итоге Джим все равно помнил лишь то, как Освальд к нему прижимался.

Когда Джим оказался в кабинете Освальда в следующий раз, шкаф был закрыт, Освальд сидел за столом - какая жалость. Зато рядом со столом располагалась корзина, в которой на подушках лежала кошка с ее котятами. Невероятно, но факт - корзина была какая-то необычная и выглядела логичным продолжением интерьера в кабинете мафиозного босса. Как ему только такое удается.

\- Они ужасно быстро растут, - с некоторым сожалением отметил Освальд в следующий визит Джима. Котята ходили по столу, пытались забраться на кресла. Джим переживал, что в какой-то момент Освальд выйдет из себя и велит избавиться от зверья, но он с удивительным терпением снимал котят с бумаг или со спинки своего кресла, и очень аккуратно опускал их обратно на пол. На его руках были следы царапин.

\- Что ты собираешься с ними делать? - спросил Джим, отвлеченно почесывая шейку котенка - уже подростка, почти достигшего взрослых размеров, угольно-черного, и очень избалованного, если судить по тому, с какой уверенностью он устроился у Джима на коленях, стоило лишь ему сесть.

\- Не знаю, если честно, - Освальд гладил второго котенка, свернувшегося клубком на столе. Джим поймал себя на том, что любовался тем, как бледные тонкие пальцы исчезают в гладкой черной шерсти. Джим вспомнил шубу с пышным меховым воротником, который своей мягкостью так оттенял резкую белизну кожи Освальда. Той ночью у Джима во сне Освальд фигурировал лишь в одной этой шубе.

\- Ты знал, Джим, что, оказывается, в городе есть много людей, которые не прочь пообщаться с котиками, но при этом они не готовы заводить их себе и заботиться о них постоянно?

\- Вот как? - приподнял Джим бровь. Коты привычно обосновались на коленях у каждого из них. Джима больше любил тот, что с зелеными глазами.

\- Это подало мне идею для заведения нового типа. Клуб, куда можно придти и провести время, поиграть с животными - за деньги, разумеется.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Ты же не допустишь, чтобы с ними жестоко обращались? - напрягся он.

\- Ни в коем случае! Полностью благотворительный проект - доходы тратятся на самих животных, плюс центр реабилитации, Селина говорила мне, что это тоже одна из проблем… В общем, тебе не стоит волноваться, мой дорогой друг.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю, - улыбнулся ему Освальд.

\- А этих двоих, получается, тоже туда? - Джим взглянул на свои колени, где кот проснулся и принялся лизать ему руку.

\- Ну как можно, - рассмеялся Освальд. - Они же так тебя любят.

Джим снова поднял голову, встретился с зеленым взглядом напротив, теплым, искренним, нежным.

\- Спасибо, - тихо отозвался он, и покраснел.


End file.
